


Undone

by A Lost Time Journal (RoNask)



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-12 22:06:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16004270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoNask/pseuds/A%20Lost%20Time%20Journal
Summary: "The wall should be cold against her back, yet the feeling doesn’t last long. Not when the water is this hot falling on them, not when he has her pressed against the wall, his hands on her thighs as he carries her. (...)Not when they could get caught because no one uses the damn chair system."





	Undone

**Author's Note:**

> I've been working on Siubhail Ùine sequel like a lot and the last chapter I wrote of it was intense, so I needed a moment of distance, but also wanted to write some more.  
> So here is where distance took me. I hope you enjoy it. ^ ^

The wall should be cold against her back, yet the feeling doesn’t last long. Not when the water is this hot falling on them, not when he has her pressed against the wall, his hands on her thighs as he carries her. Not when her legs are wrapping around his hips and he’s brushing against her entrance just a moment away from sliding inside her.

Not when they could get caught because no one uses the damn chair system.

She can feel it, the pulsing between her thighs, his erection against her body, the brushing of her nipples against his chest almost maddening.

“Flynn…”

He kisses her and she guides him, makes sure he’s in the right position because she can’t take the way he is rubbing against her entrance anymore.

And he groans, grunts against her mouth. Growls and, finally -  _ finally _ -, slips.

She tries not to think about the way they must look, try to ignore the thought that there’s a mirror across from them, that - if she wanted to - she could see it. All of it.

The way his hips move as he thrusts into her, how gone she looks, how pretty he is.

“Back to me” he grunts to catch her attention, tastes her lips once more.

And he pounds. Goes deep, but slow; teasing.

They could get caught if he keeps doing this, yet she doesn’t want him to stop.

Her nails must be leaving marks on his shoulders.

He thrusts harder and she can hear it like she can hear the water falling. It’s a slapping sound, just below the noise of the shower, it gets mixed with her gasps and his grunts.

“Lucy…” is muttered close to her ear and his accent is thick, his control slipping away.

Then it’s too much and she’s collapsing. It’s too much and she can feel him spilling inside of her, can picture the water washing it all away.

He kisses her. Once, twice, three times before letting her down but never really let go of her and it’s good because she doesn’t trust her legs.

His fingers caress her cheek, waits and their eyes meet.

There’s a knock on the door.

“Busy!” he shouts and smiles at her, “We should go”

Lucy nods, kisses him.

“C’mon, they’ll kill us for the hot water”

Killing or not, she doesn’t mind. Just follows him and hopes they’ll be undressed for a while longer. She’s definitely not done with him.


End file.
